fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Science Division/Gene Center/Leveling Station
Creation Ludicrine About This Green Smiley Walker from Opening Street may not look like much, but wait until you see what he can become! The Leveling Station section of the Gene Center and LDZX Corporations that can give you everything you need or need to know about leveling up. What are levels? If you don't know what levels are, you're screwed. Levels are a way to measure power, skill, and possibly age in the Stick Ranger universe. Both pets and Rangers have levels, so why do enemies and pets not level up? The answer: they do! The different sections of the Leveling Station will help you learn about this. What do attacks have to do with it? The brain of a pet/enemy has limited space for battle tactics. While you can learn infinite genetic attacks from the Gene Center, some attacks come naturally to these creatures at certain levels. As they level up, their attacks may gain power, multiply, or be forgotten, as the space for battle tactics is crowded. With the technology here, we can determine what moves your pet can inherit, what moves your pet has forgotten, and what can be upgraded. Something changed due to Religion. If you follow a god, it will teach your pets their powers that they grant them. Levels are still a thing. Your pet would have to accomplish something first, of course, like winning a tournament at the Pet Arena or being important in a canon story. What we can do *Give you a screening through your pet's(/pets') level(s) **Re-learn old moves for the price of ones they have now **Level up your pet if the time is right *Give you a show of how your pets stats may change *Tell you your pet's(/pets') maximum level(s) and appearances Example EXAMPLE- How things work Image (Level Number): * Level stat sheet: *Level number: Stats of Attack pictured in visual below (Name of attack) *Continue until max level ---- *Order is #-# AT(tack), # R(ange), # Other stats (Name of attack) *If attacks are the same in appearance, use (Looks the same as numberth) as opposed to the name *Different branches can be noted with (.), (*), (^), (x), and so on using other symbols in addition to a (With item/kill #/other) *Prerequisites can be noted with (Must have had ./*/^/x/other), comes before different branches *Change in appearance marked as New form- Description of new look Level stat visual: * (Follow style seen in GSW example) Eligible to level up: *To level next # **Stats of said level from stat sheet EXAMPLE- GSW (OS) Image (Level 1): * Level stat sheet: *1: 1-3 AT, 20 R (Yellow Two Arrow) *2: 2-3 AT, 20 R (Looks the same as first) *3: 3-4 AT, 20 R (Looks the same as first) *9: 8-12 AT, 20 R (Looks the same as first) *12(.): (With Garnet): 15-25 AT, 40 R (Long Red Two Arrow) *12(*): 8-12 AT, 20 R (White Two Arrow) *14 (Must have had *, with Quick's Card): 8-17 AT, 15 R (Yellow Shock) *14 (Must have had *, with Garnet): 1-2 AT, 150R (Orange Fire) *17: 10-15 AT, 20 R (Brown Two Arrow) *20: New form- Darker, redder shoes *20 (Must have had .): 10-20 AT, 40 R (Down Red Two Arrow) *23 (Must have had ., must have had *): 20-40 AT, 45 R (Big Down Red Two Arrow) *25: Max level, new form- Darker, redder shoes Level stat visual: * Eligible to level up: *To level 3 **Yellow Two Arrow V.3, 3-4 AT, 20 Range Work SPLODELING-CAAGR98 Image (Level 70): * Level stat sheet: *Starting from Lv. 70 *75: LP increase- 100 > 150 *80: Max level, can become a Sssplosive with genetic enhancements done at the Gene Center. Must have permission from Ludicrine. **Yes, you have my permission, if you can actually train a Splodeling. Level stat visual: * **Starting from Lv. 70 Eligible to level up: *Not without the help of some special machinery. I mean, how can you gain EXP from enemies if your only attack kills you? MISERY-DMSWORDSMASTER Image (Level 1): * Level stat sheet: *In progress Level stat visual: *In progress Eligible to level up: *Error- 404 code not found **Checking backup for "BEEZIS" **No matches found. *The leveling of this pet appears to be tied with another pet that goes by the name "Beezis". CREAD-POISONSHOT Image (Level 2): * Level stat sheet: *Starting from Lv. 2 *10:LP increase:15 > 30 *15:New move learned! Water Tail! *20:Become a Vanillead . No need from genetic enchantment because all the Creads (Cread have a whole species) can do this. Level stat visual: *Kill Fish *Kill Eel *Kill Jellyfish *Upgrade to Eligible to level up: *Yes if it kill underwater species VAUSYS-LUDICRINE Image (Level 50): * Level stat sheet: *Starting from Lv. 50 *60:DF Increase:20 > 25 *67:New move learned! Cash Rain. Lost Move Armor! *85:AGI Increase:5 > 11 Level stat visual: *Kill Walker *Kill Bat *+DF *Kill Hanger *Learn Cash Rain. *Lost Armor *Kill Tree *Kill Fish *Kill Dragon *+AGI Eligible to level up: *Yes. Result/Conclusion: *Vausys is specialysed in defense. *Vausys type is Physical, subclass Gold. *Vausys is at it's max evolution. CARAT-POISONSHOT Image (Level 1): * Level stat sheet: *Starting from Lv. 1 *5:DF Increase:5 > 10 *7:HP Increase:10 > 14 *10:New move learned! Gold Pulse! Level stat visual *Kill Fish *+DF *Kill Seaweed *+HP *Kill Eel *Learn Gold Pulse Eligible to level up: *Yes as long the foe lives in water. Result/Conclusion: *Carat is specialised in defense. *Carat type is Physical, subclass Gold. *Carat is at the first stage of it's evolution. Test- Baby Blue Skull Bat(CV2) Image (Level 1): * Level stat sheet: *1: 1-3 AT, 40 R (Indigo Needle) *2: 1-3 AT, 60 R (Looks the same as first) *3: 2-5 AT, 60 R (Looks the same as first) *7: 6-7 AT, 80 R (Indigo One Arrow) *12(.): (With Ruby 1) 7-9 AT, 100 R (Downward Fire) *12(*): 6-8 AT, 100 R (Looks the same as fourth) *18(Must have had *): 8-10, R 30 (Looks the same as fourth) *20:New form- Lighter head, darker wings. *23(Must have been .): 10-12 AT, 200 Range (Sideways Fire) *23(^): (With Catapult Card 2) 10-12 AT, 250 Range. *25: Max level, new form- Body Color #6500FE, head color #666699. Level stat visual: *Might not be made. Eligible to level up: *Yes. LOOK-A-TROOPA- AO BONE Image (Level 10): * Level stat sheet: *10: 9-10 AT, 40 R (Pink Spike) *12: (.): (Follow Chronos) Learn Past Vision *15: 10-16 AT, 60 R (Big Version of first) *17: (.): (Follow Chronos) Learn Future Vision *20: 19-20 AT, 100 R (Even bigger Version of first) *26(.): (Follow Chronos) Learn Past Time Transportation *26(*): (Follow HOOTH) Learn Fus! Level stat visual: *...please... I hate this section. Eligible to level up: *Yes. LOOK-A-TROOPA- WHIRIE Image (Level 7): * Level stat sheet: *10: 9-10 AT, 10 R, Poison Type. (Purple Poison) *15: 10-14 AT, 15 R (Big Version of first) *17: 13-15 AT, 20 R (Same as before) *20(.): (With Iron Flail) New form:Bigger, wield two Iron Flail. Level stat visual: *...please... I hate this section. Eligible to level up: *Yes. POISONSHOT- NAZCA AQUATIC UNIT Image (Level 5): * Level stat sheet: *7: 6-10 AT, 100 R, Physical Type. (10 Blue Wave) *10: 6-12 AT, 100 R (Same as before) *15: 7-14 AT, 100 R (Same as before) *20(.): (Follow Gaia) Learn Restoration Lv1 *20(*): (With Red Stone 1) Learn AT Boost Lv1 Level stat visual: *...please... I hate this section. Eligible to level up: *Yes. JOSEWONG- KENT Image (Level 9): * Level stat sheet: *1: 1-2 AT, 40 R (Green Cloud) *5: 2-6 AT, 40 R (Green Mine) *10: 2-6 AT, 40 R ×2 (Gray Mine) Eligible to level up: *Kent is capable of a unique set of powers alongside Shin, Toma, Ikki (and by stretch Ikki's Girls), Ukyo, and AMNEƧIA. Connecting with any of these pets, or failure to do so, prompts the future evolutionary chain of this pet and determines the abilities and skills to be developed by Kent. A, MORI - A, Mpharos Image (Level 30) * Level stat sheet: *1-15: Original form *15-30: Form Change *30+: Form Change Level stat visual: *Win fight in Pet Arena = Learn new attack skill *Lose fight in Pet Arena = Learn new defense skill *Give Evolution Stone = Gain an additional form change Eligible to level up: *Yes. Archive None yet. Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger Category:Pets Related Pages Category:Science